Members List
List of Owners Owner BlossomToongal- Blossom, she likes to watch SU, play ROBLOX, draw, write stories, search Amethyst vore, talk about vore, talk on this wikia, and meet new people. She's friendly, easygoing, forgiveful, forgetful, but can also remember things in great detail somehow, hyper, somewhat shy, talkative, lazy, and can tolerate people easily. She's usually on everyday. Has Mountain Standard timezones but stays up pretty late most of the time. Co-Owners Flutzyy- Fluttergon, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around late September, 2015. Timezone is unknown. Nooget- Nugget, non-binary. Uses they/them pronouns. Comes on about every 2-3 months. Greenwich Mean Time Zone (GMT). Octopushy- Howdy! I'm Vaur and I'm your evil overlo-, I mean 'friendly neighbourhood Co-Founder.' When I'm not here, I'm spending time with friends and family, learning to play musical instruments, playing sports, at school, listening to music, or playing video games! Feel free to contact me here or on the CPPW. I use the Greenwich Mean timezone, so I'm probably not on when everyone else is, but I still check this wiki daily. DatSalamencePowa- DSP, awaiting information bio. He's usually on everyday. Eastern Standard timezone. IFork- Myth, awaiting information bio. Activity varies. Central Standard timezone. DrWeegee- Weegee, very unreasonable and r00d. You do not want to meet them. List of Admins ShapeShiftingSweaterKatze- 'Alvin, Never Mind. Inactive. Central Standard timezone. 'ThatToonLucy- Lucy, awaiting information bio. Inactive. Timezone is unknown. Angrytuna- Stubby, awaiting information bio. Inactive. Timezone is unknown. Taehyoongi - You can still call me Star but I prefer Tae or Yoonie. Major kpop trashu guys. I have two biases in BTS, Min Yoongi (Suga) or Kim Taehyung (V) as for Seventeen, Mr. Hong Jisoo is my beautiful bias. I swear whats up with Korea and attractive af boys. GoSH LET ME BREATH. Psuedo-Miracles- Odrey, Hi, I'm Odrey! I'm a fan of many things, which include Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe, and the musical Hamilton. Go check that stuff out! ;v; I use they/them pronouns (ask on my wall if you need help) and am in central time, which is an hour behind eastern time. I'm not that active here, but I am here! Somewhat active. Timezone is in bio. List of Moderators Aerotron- Aero, awaiting information bio. Rarely active. Timezone is unknown. Merrymolly23- Molly, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around last year. Timezone is unknown. The Symphonic Taco- Taco, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around late March, 2015. Timezone is unknown. AwsomeTTR- Awsome, Erm. Hi, I'm a person. I play TTR and I live in the Pacific Standard Timezone. Thats really all there is to know about me just sayin. Well bye? Inactive. Timezone is in bio. FIREWORK V2.0- Firework, awaiting information bio. Activity varies. Timezone is unknown. Galactic Papyrus- Papyrus, hello, i'm papyrus im a piece of walking undertale trash, my waifu is a skeleton, and i am a transgender male so please use he / him pronouns thank you i live in london so im using that timezone im barely active here but ill come on chat sometimes. Barely active. Timezone is in bio. List of Normal Users The Jonie- Jonie, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around late July, 2015. Timezone is unknown. PrincessalicorntwlightsparkleRULES- Twilight Sparkle, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since early June, 2015. Timezone is unknown. Playful Kitty- Playful, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since late September, 2015. Timezone is unknown. Pam pam4- Pam Pam, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since early March, 2015. Timezone is unknown. Omegasonic2000- Omega, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since mid March, 2015. Timezone is unknown, though one of the Spain timezones. Stage 4 Fear of Sins, Not Tragedies- Whale/Marina, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since unknown. Timezone is unknown. Moonstream the Warrior Cat- Moonstream, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around early June, 2015. Timezone is unknown. KittenWaddles- Kitten/Waddles, awaiting information bio. Activity varies. Timezone is unknown. C H U N K Y- Chunky, awaiting information bio. Hasn't been on since around mid-March, 2015. Timezone is unknown.